capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Hideo Shimazu
Hideo Shimazu (島津 英雄 Shimazu Hideo) is a character from the Rival Schools series of 3D fighting games. Biography Personality Hideo is a person with a gentlemanly demeanor who possesses a strong sense of justice and leads a serious personal life; no alcohol nor smoking, ever. To further prove that, he is a ninth dan master of karate, as evident in his mastery of the Shimazu style of the martial art. His speech and social skills are said to need some honing however. Story Background When Hideo's father, the director of the family dojo, passed away, a huge fight over the estate ensued. The quarrel eventually became full of hatred, and Hideo was stripped of his rights to inheriting whatever his father had left behind. Now in his forties, he is looking for a wife. ''Rival Schools: United by Fate Hideo is first introduced as a Japanese language teacher who is sent along with Kyoko Minazuki to recruit students for Justice High School. The game's story has both Hideo and Kyoko being brainwashed by the school's principal, Raizo Imawano into becoming mindless servants for him after both he and Kyoko had started to question Raizo's alarming and disturbing actions during the events of ''United by Fate. Eventually, Hideo and Kyoko are snapped out of their brainwashing by students from Taiyo High School. Hideo's story has him show concern for Kyoko and in his ending, he proposes to her, to which she personally and emotionally accepts. ''Project Justice Hideo, along with Kyoko and the Taiyo High Physical Education teacher Hayato Nekketsu, investigate who is responsible for the new attacks on the schools and eventually discovers that a student at Justice High, Kurow Kirishima, is the evil culprit behind the entire situation itself. When Kurow, disguised as Batsu's evil doppelganger Vatsu manages to attack and kidnap Kyoko, Hideo teams up with Hayato in order to save her and defeat Kurow. It is heavily implied that he and Hayato are having a rivalry over Kyoko's romantic affection. After the incident, Hideo was responsible for carrying the deceased Hyo's body from the burning Justice High Building. In the end, Hayato personally allows Hideo to be with Kyoko due to the latter's feelings for her, stating that he is "a lucky man". When Kyoko reminds Hideo about both their upcoming wedding and marriage, he personally and romantically blushes in embarrassment while Hayato congratulates them with tears of joy. Gameplay Arsenal, combat style, and fighting strategy Hideo has his own style of karate, known as the Shimazu Style. Despite the name of his fighting style, his moves closely resemble those of Ansatsuken used by "Shoto" characters such as Ryu and Ken from the ''Street Fighter series. Special Moves *'Seihaken' (正波拳 Justice Wave Attack) - Basically a clone version of the Hadoken. It is larger than Batsu's Guts Bullet, and has a longer range. Because of the size of the blast, it is enough to foil most dash-type Burning Vigor attacks from the opponent. ** If done in the air, the player can fire a second blast immediately after the first one by simply pressing the punch button. The aerial version has Hideo firing the blast 45 degrees downwards. This move also has an anti-air version, the Taikuu Seihaken (対空正波拳 Anti-air Justice Wave Attack), wherein Hideo fires his Seihaken 45 degrees upwards. *'Jicchokken' (実直拳 Steady Fist) - Basically a clone version of the Shoryuken; thus, it has the same drawbacks as Ryu's move--recovery time while landing. *'Raieishuu' (雷鋭蹴 Thunderous Sharp Kick) - An air-only move. Hideo does a descending flying kick that sends him some distance away from his opponent. If blocked, however, the opponent has a chance to retaliate, since this move has Hideo recoiling from impact, unable to recover while landing to the ground. *'Shin'en Kyaku' (真円脚 True Circling Kick) - Basically a clone version of the Tatsumaki Senpuu-kyaku. The only difference from Ryu's is that Hideo's version can be done only on the ground, and has slower spin rate. Depending on the kick button pressed for this move's button combination, Hideo may do one or three kicks. Burning Vigor Attacks *'Shimazu-ryuu Shin Jicchokken' (島津流 真・実直拳 Shimazu-style True Steady Fist) - Basically a clone version of Ryu's Shin Shouryuuken. Highly damaging when used on its own, but less damaging when chained from a combo. Has the same drawback as the Jicchoken. *'Shimazu-ryuu Seihaken' (島津流 正波拳 Shimazu-style Justice Wave Attack) - Basically a clone version of Ryu's Shinkuu Hadouken. A good move for stopping dash-in opponents in their tracks. *'Shimazu-ryuu Raieishuu' (島津流 雷鋭蹴 Shimazu-style Thunderous Sharp Kick) - Hideo does three Raieishuu in a descending zigzag pattern. For all three kicks to connect, precise timing is required. And for the attack to score three hits, the player must do this at a high altitude (Air Combo initiated from a High Air Launcher). If done at a lower altitude, this may only do one or two kicks. Team-Up Technique *'Shimazu-ryuu Souryuu Seihaken' (島津流 双龍正波拳 Shimazu-style Twin Dragon Justice Wave Attack) - The active character does three Hospital Rounds (one of Kyoko's moves) that send the opponent to Hideo, who sends the opponent into the air with a Jicchokken. Once airborne, Hideo follows suit and both characters fire a multiple-hitting Seihaken to the opponent. Party-Up Technique *Hideo does the Purging Tempest. Other appearances Hideo and Kyoko appeared as playable characters in the cross-over strategy RPG Namco ✕ Capcom. They first appear to defend the Justice High students from Janga of the Klonoa series. Cameos Hideo appeared as a card in the Heroes and Heralds mode in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Trivia *As mentioned above, Hideo's fighting style, Shimazu Style Karate, is very similar to Ansatsuken, the fictional fighting style used by "Shoto" characters such as Ryu, Ken, Akuma, and Gouken in the Street Fighter series. **This is referenced in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom in Batsu's winquote against Ryu, thinking that he (Ryu) is using the Shimazu Style Karate. **Batsu eventually makes the same reference as a post-battle victory quote in Project X Zone when paired with the team of Ryu and Ken. *Hideo wears shoulder pads that looks similar to those of M. Bison (also from the Street Fighter series), which he rarely takes off. He is even seen wearing them while swimming in the School Life Mode of Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki 2. *Aside from karate, Hideo is also good at laundry and cooking. *Little is known about Hideo's home life, since he lives alone at a dojo in Kyushu. *Hideo appears as one of the instructors in the School Life Mode in Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki 2 during the Dodge and Hit mini-game. The only way to raise the character's stat is to avoid Hideo's Seihaken in both ground and mid-air and attack him with a single basic attack. *His official epithet is "Mobile Teacher". *Hideo was voiced by the late Tetsuo Mizutori. Gallery For more of this character, see their gallery. Category:Characters Category:Rival Schools Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters